Transgenic Bella
by Michelle Amethyst
Summary: X-over with Dark Angel. Bella is an escaped transgenic who decides to hide in Forks. She meets the Cullens and they notice something different about her, while she knows they aren't human. What's a transgenic girl to do? Cannon pairings. T for now.R&R:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This has been in my head for a few days and I'm dying to get it out! Crossover with the Dark Angel Universe. Transgenics will play with Vampires. Yay! Pairing is Bella/Edward. Bella is a transgenic obviously. Set a decade in the future in accordance with the Dark Angel universe. The Pulse happened, but it didn't effect the Cullens much. Don't own Twilight or Dark Angel. **

January 20, 2019

X5-477 walked purposefully towards Forks Highs administration building. The parking lot was pretty empty, save for a few cars that probably belonged to teachers and her own transportation, a midnight blue Kawasaki Ninja. The motorcycle had been 'liberated' from a spoiled rich idiot who couldn't possibly take care of it like she could. The act of 'liberating' the beauty also served as a bonding moment between her and Max, one of her true genetic siblings.

* * *

Thinking of that day served to put a smile on her face. Max had reminded X5-477 of the name she had been given so long ago by her unit mates. Bella. Such a simple name, yet it meant the world to her as she heard her sister say it, with shock written on her face. Bella couldn't blame Max, she was shocked as hell to see her too.

One Week Prior

X5-477 was at a bar in Seattle, trying to figure out what she was going to tell her handler. She had begun to make mistakes with her mission, not for lack of training, just a lack interest in getting naked with a sleazeball. Her orders were to infiltrate and possibly eliminate an up and coming politician, one that screamed Republican ideals loudly, in hopes of drawing in voters that wanted a return of America the Great Super Power. Manticore needed to make sure that this politician would not expose them and perhaps even support their covert operation.

The politician, as X5-477 figured out, was a far cry from a staunch right-wing, morally conservative Republican as one could get. Frank Beatty was as debauched as anyone X5-477 had ever seen in her 19 years. She had been chosen for the mission because she could pass for younger or older as the situation demanded, and apparently Beatty liked 'em young.

That thought sent shivers up her spine. She tried to think of something else as she began watching a nearby pool game. A beautiful girl was lining up her shot with obvious precision. X5-477 watched as she ran the table, sinking in shot after shot with a smile playing on her lips. She looked so familiar!

The shaggy headed blond man that was shaking his head ruefully at the girl with a pool stick in his hand let out a low whistle.

"How do you always do that Max?" He asked, truly baffled. Max? Why did that name ring a bell?

"You know me Sketchy. I like to win." Max's voice was oddly reminiscent to X5-477. Curiosity got the best of her and she strode over to the tables and decided to figure this out. Screw her current sick mission, she wanted answers and she was sure that this Max had something.

"Mind if I challenge the winner?" X5-477 asked as Max sunk the Eight ball, officially ending the game. Max looked at her appraisingly, a flicker of tentative recognition sparking in her eyes.

"Sure."Max said simply. "You can break."

X5-477 knew pool inside and out thanks to her best friend and C.O X5-494. She stifled her smirk and took the pool stick from Sketchy, quickly lining up her shot and breaking with precision that would do her best friend proud.

She ran the table, much like Max had run it while playing with Sketchy. She decided she wanted to get a chance to confirm her suspicions. She missed an easy shot and tried to look sad about it. Max looked disconcerted but began to line up her shot.

As Max leaned over, quick as lightening X5-477 swept the hair away from Max's neck and as her eyes aligned with the barcode that had been hidden, recognition dawned on her.

X5-452.

Memories flooded her and she stood as still as a statue for a moment, trying to gather her wits. Max hadn't been able to prevent the sneak and peek at her barcode but she could certainly silence this girl. She roughly grabbed X5-477 by the upper arm and slammed her way to the back of the bar and into the alley outside.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Max yelled at the unresisting girl in front of her.

The girl's lip trembled slightly and her eyes filled slightly with unshed tears. Silently, she turned around and lifted her long mahogany hair away from her own neck. Max let out a gasp.

"Bella?" was all Max could manage. Bella turned back around and nodded. The next thing Bella knew she found herself in a tight hug.

"What happened? I thought that you were dead, you never came back from Med-Bay after you and Jack were carried off. Is Jack alive too? How did you escape?" Max let out in a rush.

Pain gripped Bella as she thought of her unit mate. Her memories seemed to be flooding back to her in torrents, and she was sure she had been made to forget about her unit and Max by Manticore.

"Slow down. Max, I'm just starting to remember what happened but I'm positive Jack had a grand-mal seizure. He really is dead. I think I had a smaller seizure but they learned from Jack and fixed me up. Maxie, I haven't escaped. You guys left me behind remember? There was no chance for escape after you guys left." Bella said softly, no recrimination in her voice, though Max still winced at the thought of leaving her actual genetic sister behind.

"I'm sorry baby sister. Zack gave the order and we all just went."Max said sadly."Wait, if you haven't escaped what are you doing here? If they sent you for me than I'm sorry sis, but you have to kill me before I get dragged back there!"

"Relax. Im on a deep-cover mission. Minimal contact with base. No storm troopers to bust up our little parade." Bella smiled wryly at her sister. She ached to ask Max about her fraternal twin, Krit. Bella wondered if she should tell Max about her own twin sister Sam. Bella's genetic mother and surrogate gave Manticore four children, two sets of twins. Max and Sam were first, then came Krit and Bella. Genetic siblings.

"While that's a relief, you are not going back there."Max said seriously. Bella didn't quite know what she meant. Max understood the look of confusion on her face and answered simply. "You are out now. You will stay out."

That was when Bella's world changed. Max took her back to her rundown apartment and questioned her relentlessly. Bella did the same. They discussed the idea of Bella staying free and come up with a plan. While Manticore would sweep around looking for a rogue Bella in Seattle and other major cities they would surely skip over small towns.

They had gone to Logan to help set her up. He was forging identification and falsifying a back story. They decided that Canada was out of the question and the settled on a town far enough from Seattle to be safe but close enough if things went fubar. Forks, Washington.

Bella appreciated Logan's help but was uncomfortable being around him and Max. She knew Max inside and out and Logan was not someone she had ever pictured her big sister with. He was too arrogant, self-righteous and selfish. She now pictured Max with her own best friend, X5-494.

Bella voiced her thoughts to Max one night before she left. They had been pulling heists all week to fund Bella's new life and they had just gotten a good 20 thousand dollars from their latest adventure. She tried to be delicate with her words, but subtlety wasn't natural for her when speaking to her siblings.

"Max, I hate to break it to you, but Logan is a douche. He has a wack sense of power that has gone to his head. He is soooo not right for you sis."

Max's eyes darkened in anger. Shit.

"What?" Max's voice was low and dangerous. But Bella was too concerned for her sister's ultimate happiness to be concerned with her temporary anger.

"Honestly, He's not good for you. I don't think even you notice it, but you change when you're around him. Like you try to this goody-goody that actually gives a shit about stroking his Eyes Only Ego. When its just you and me, or us and your friends you are you. When you're around him, you are fake. Look, I'm sorry. If you don't want to hear it I won't bring it up but maybe you should think about it." Bella ended softly.

Max visibly softened and relaxed. "Okay, you win. I'll think about what you said." She grumbled under breath.

"Great! When you decide to ditch the loser, lemme know. I know THE perfect guy for you!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. Max couldnt help but chuckle.

The next morning, with a backpack full of cash, couple changes of clothes, forged identification, and papers saying she was legally emancipated Bella said good-bye to her big sister. Before Bella roared away, she tossed Max a cell phone.

* * *

"Got you a present. Don't give Loggie Bear the number. I've seen how much that stalker pages you. This is so you can call me and I can call you if we ever get jammed up. I got your back, so don't hesitate to call if you need me. I'll come back quicker than you can blink. Love you sis, and thanks. Call me soon!" and with that, Bella roared away on her Ninja.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, snapping Bella out of her memory induced trance.

"I'm a new student. Bella Swan." She smiled politely.

Bella got her schedule and listened to her instructions before exiting. She watched as the parking lot filled. The cars were all pretty beat up, but they were better than some she had seen in Seattle. While the Pulse had wreaked havoc on America as a whole it seemed to skip the smaller towns completely. She even noticed some designer labels.

The bell rang, signaling an end to her musings about this sleepy town. She headed to her first class, noticing the intense stares she was receiving from the whole student body. Figures they would react to her like she was an alien. Sure, she was a genetically engineered killing machine but she was at least from the planet Earth.

Bella got her slip signed by her instructor and she quickly sat in the back row away from prying eyes.

She began to doodle aimlessly as she waited for class to start. Suddenly her sensitive transgenic nose was hit with a sweet smell, like daisies and sunshine. She looked to her right, in the direction of the smell and saw a small pixie looking creature.

Creature was the best way to describe her. Bella instantly knew she was not human. She was far too perfect to be human. Too perfect even to be transgenic. Under Bella's enhanced trangenic eyesight she could see no blemishes, only an expanse of perfect uber-pale skin. Her topaz eyes looked other worldly and her smile showed off her obviously razor sharp teeth. The animal in Bella could sense the threat. The human in Bella sensed the pixie's eagerness to make friends with her. Her instincts warred, but in the end Bella returned the pixie's smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. You must be Bella. We are going to be best friends!" Alice literally bounced in her seat. Bella couldn't help but laugh. She had never had a female best friend. She had her sisters and her unit mates and X5-494, but no female best friend.

She ignored her animal side and sincerely said, "I can't wait." This made Alice smile wider.

They sat quietly after that and payed attention to the teacher. The work was far too easy for Bella, who had the I.Q of a genius thanks to Manticore's gene splicing. But she would suffer through high school to lay low and be free with her sister and her hopefully soon to be reunited family.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice stiffen and she appeared to be completely in another place. Her eyes were glazed and she was sketching something on the paper in front of her. A face emerged from the sketch. Bella controlled her gasp.

Elizabeth Renfro's face began to emerge from Alice's deft strokes. Manticore's very own Satan, the director of the hellish facility that Bella called home for 19 years. Shit.

* * *

Bella quickly left the classroom, controlling her instinct to blur away from Forks. She calmed her speeding heart and with a quick goodbye to Alice she went on to her next classes. Kids tried to make small talk, which Bella largely ignored, too focused on the sketch Alice drew to engage with others.

Lunch rolled around and Bella made her way to the cafeteria. She piled food onto her tray, hardly paying attention to what she was grabbing. After she paid she allowed herself to dragged away by a girl in her math class, Jessica Stanley. She knew every kids name in the cafeteria, thanks to her transgenic memory. She wasn't fond of Jessica, she was trained to read people and Jessica was giving off 'leech' vibes. But Bella allowed herself to be towed along in hopes of blending in.

She sat at a crowded table with others she had met or seen in her classes and tried to ignore her urge to roll her eyes. She quickly assessed the cafeteria's exit points and with an emergency escape plan in mind began to relax slightly. You could take the girl out of Manticore but you couldn't take the Manticore out of the girl.

Questions reigned down on Bella and she was quick to spill her fake story. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her dad was an important businessman that traveled mainly in Europe. He felt bad for stringing his daughter along and let her get emancipated so she could stay in one place. She had no siblings and she lived modestly. Quickly tiring of the questions she glanced around the cafeteria and spotted Alice smiling and waving at her from a table that housed four other inhumanly beautiful people.

Bella waved back and returned the smile. Jessica noticed and asked her how she knew the Cullen's.

"Alice is in my English class. She's nice."

"Oh. You're not related to them are you? You're just as beautiful as they are." Jessica said with a hint of envy.

"Nope. I'm just friends with Alice." Bella replied. As if Alice could hear her at her great distance she smiled impossibly wider. The blond girl that sat next to a huge curly haired male glared at Bella. Bella didn't finch under the glare and returned the stare with no qualms. The blond haired female looked down.

_Ha! I'm alpha to the beauty queen!_ Bella inwardly crowed. Bella smirked and continued. She was Alpha to all the females in Manticore and quite a few males as well. She knew that Max was equal in her Alpha ranking and felt pride that in that fact.

She continued her perusal of Alice's table mates. Aside from the Beauty queen and the Beast there was a blond boy with his arm around Alice. With her enhanced vision she could see crescent scars littering his face, neck, and arms. She furrowed her brow trying to think what could have made those marks.

Finally she saw a bronze haired male. His perfect features were a sight to behold even for a transgenic used to gazing on perfection. He was obviously tall and leaner than the other two males, but his muscle was easily discerned from the way his t-shirt clung to his frame. She caught his eye. He was looking at her with intense concentration his own brow furrowed.

Bella broke eye contact as Jessica whispered that Edward Cullen was staring at her.

"Which one is he?" She asked.

"The bronze haired one. I guess you know Alice, the others are..." Jessica explained that Scar-boy was Jasper Hale, twin brother of Beauty queen, a.k.a Rosalie, while the Beast was Emmett Cullen.

"It's kind of twisted. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, but they are all dating each other. Rosalie and Emmett are together and Jasper and Alice. Edward is the only single one, but I wouldn't waste your time, I think he's gay. He doesn't date any of the girls here." Jessica finished her cruel narration of the Cullen family.

Bella glared at her but was startled out of it when he heard a subsonic growl coming from the Cullen Table. Edward was glaring daggers at Jessica and his lips were parted. No way in hell a human could make that sound. And these guys were not transgenics. So what were they?

"Sounds like you got turned down Jessica. Just because he didn't go for you doesn't make him gay. And whats so twisted about them dating each other? They are obviously not blood related. You don't know what twisted is." Bella couldn't stop the words from spilling out. She watched Jessica's face morph from shock to embarrassment to anger. She didn't want to stick around so she got her belongings and left the table.

Bella made her way to her locker and opened it, quickly placing unneeded books in. She smelled that daisy smell again and without looking she said, "What's up Alice?" She slammed her locker shut in time to see the shocked look on her face.

"How did you know it was me?"

Bella cursed herself. A normal human wouldn't be able to smell her. She had made no sounds in her approach either, but Bella could pretend she had.

"Um, I heard you of course." Bella lied effortlessly. Being a Manticore alum meant you were an expert at lying.

"Sure you did, but how did you know it was me without looking" Alice persisted.

"I just told off Jessica Stanley and I'm sure she has the school hating me by now so I figured you would be the only one immune to her evil persuasion." That was a good one, Bella congratulated herself on her quick thinking.

Alice still looked at her suspiciously but began to smile brightly as well.

"I heard what you said in there. Thanks. It meant a lot. But what did you mean about her not knowing what twisted meant, you said it like you do." Alice looked at her with concern.

Time to deflect, Bella thought.

"What do you mean you heard? You were all the way across the cafeteria, how could you hear?" Bella questioned, avoiding Alice's question. It was Alice's turn to squirm.

"Silly Bella. After you left the caf was in an uproar. I heard it second hand of course." She smiled.

So Alice was an expert at lying too. Interesting.

"To answer your question, I've seen a lot of stuff in my life. That's all I meant." A half-lie. Not bad.

Before Alice could question further the bell rang. Time for Biology. She began to walk away quickly calling out another hasty goodbye.

After she got her slip signed she headed to an empty lab table and waited impatiently for class to start. She glanced out the window and watched the rain fall until she heard the quick soft footsteps of her lab partner. Without looking at the other occupant of her table she acquainted herself with their scent. It reminded her of Alice's scent with its sweetness. Yet it was masculine and woodsy. Like rosewood and clean air. She breathed in deeply and turned to her lab partner. It was Edward Cullen.

He was still looking at her with confusion but she saw his lips quirk into a small smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella." His voice was deep and smooth. Heaven to listen to.

"That's me. Nice to meet you Edward. I've met your sister Alice. She's a sweet girl."

"Yes she is. She wouldn't stop talking about you at lunch. By the way, Thank you for your defense of my family. We get those comments quite a bit and I know it meant a lot to Alice that you stood up for her." His voice sent a shiver up Bella's spine.

"It was no big deal. Like I said, I've seen twisted and love like your siblings seem to have isn't at all what twisted looks like. Also, I'm positive you aren't gay, you just seem to have taste."

Edwards chuckle made Bella's hear soar slightly.

"Taste?" He questioned.

"Yeah. If Jessica Stanley is the best this school has its no wonder you haven't dated. She may not be hideous but her personality leaves much to be desired."

"I'm glad you can see that. Not many look past the exterior to see whats going on beneath." Edward looked at Bella with new respect.

"I've lived my life having to do that. Perfection on the outside is a perfect cover for darkness within." Bella replied thinking about her fellow transgenics and their training to be soldiers, killers while sporting angelic faces to fool the world.

She noticed Edward stiffen. She hit a nerve. But why? Before she could question him the lab assignment was passed out and they began to work quietly. Both sped through their work with flawless answers to show for it at the end.

"So what brings you here? When you were looking out the window you seemed so sad. You don't like the rain?" Edward asked as soon as he saw that Bella was done.

"I hate rain." It must be the cat in her. She went on to tell him her fabricated story. He looked at her with raised brows.

"Really? So your dad just let you live on your own? And before here you lived in Arizona?"

Technically she had 'lived' in Arizona before coming to Washington. She had a mission there that lasted about a month.

"Uh huh."

"Interesting. You must miss your dad."

"Naw. He was kind of a drill sergeant." Bella giggled at her inside joke. Lydecker was the closest thing she had to a dad (eww) and he was a drill sergeant.

"I see." He seemed to be trying to read between the lines. He was obviously coming up empty. The bell rang and Bella hopped up and left, faster than she intended. As she turned the corner to leave she saw a look of shock on Edward's face. Crap. She must have blurred a little.

She ran to Gym at a normal speed and got the last of her signatures. She got to sit this class out so she sat by and watched her classmates fumble around trying to play volleyball. Jessica was throwing glares at her consistently, which Bella ignored.

Finally the long day ended with the final bell ringing clearly. She once again walked to the office to drop off her signed sheet before heading to the parking lot to her baby. As she walked to her bike she passed the Cullen's Volvo. Alice bounced over to her.

"Bella! Wanna come over to my house later and hang out? Or we can go shopping!" She said excitedly.

Bella smiled apologetically. "Sorry Alice, I just got into town yesterday and I still need to set up my house and go to the grocery store for food. How about another time?"

Alice frowned slightly but then perked back up. " No problem! Tomorrow?"

Bella laughed and nodded, before continuing on and towards her bike. With her transgenic hearing she picked up the conversation the the Cullen's were having in her wake.

"See, I told you she smells different. Her scent isn't fully human. I've never smelt anything like it. She is also incredibly smart and I swear I saw her move as fast as we do." She heard Edward whisper to his siblings.

"Then what is she?"

Bella hopped on her bike and tore away from the school so fast she heard a few gasps. She didn't care. Her reflexes were amazing and if she did take a spill her body would heal incredibly fast.

She made it to her house in record time. Her small one bedroom cottage was cozy and secure. She had fibbed when she told Alice she needed to set up. She had taken care of that all last night. She had set up her bed and other necessities in strategic locations to utilize the space in case she needed to defend herself from anyone. She had hidden her weapons all throughout the house and outside, in case she needed them.

She always kept a knife tucked into her combat boots and she had a gun on her body as well. She had enough food to last for a few days but she decided she wanted to explore the woods surrounding her cottage so that if she needed to escape and evade she would be ready.

Taking her leather jacket off she put two Glocks in the back of her jeans covering them with her loose fitting black plain v-neck shirt. She jogged towards the woods and began to scan the area all the while making plans for places to hide and areas to use as leverage in an attack. She jogged deeper into the forest when she smelled a faintly sweet scent. It smelled like a Cullen, but why would they be in the forest this deep. She heard a sudden growl and quickly turned towards the sound.

She froze for a split second before blurring away from the sound. The growl became louder and she knew that she would have to turn and fight. She zigzagged as she ran, making sure she presented herself as no easy target before reaching into the waistband of her jeans and grabbing her guns. She took the safety off and tried to use the element of surprise as she spun around in time to see a giant bear looming above her. She pulled the triggers consecutively in order to stop the bears advance. The shots didn't seem to affect the bear much.

Her instincts took over and she quickly flipped over the bear, landing behind it and snapped its neck with ease.

Her heart was thudding loudly and she tried to catch her breath when she saw him.

His eyes were boring into hers and she knew that he had seen it all. Damn. She heard a twig snap behind her and her eyes found another pair filled with the same shock.

"Edward? Jasper? What are you guys doing here?"She croaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- If you have questions feel free to ask away, I will answer them. Comments and reviews are extremely welcome. I will try to be clear on the whole transgenic thing just in case you haven't watched Dark Angel. Full explanations are to come, after I string the Cullens along for a bit :)**

January 20, 2019

"Edward? Jasper? What are you guys doing here?" She croaked out.

Shit. They had seen her kill a full grown Grizzly with her bare hands and shoot a gun like a pro. What the hell was she supposed to say? Sure, they were obviously not human, but she knew the idea of a government funded project to breed a new kind of human for its own purposes was a hard pill to swallow.

Before she could open her mouth to try and come up with an explanation she felt her pocket begin to vibrate. Her cell phone apparently got great reception, even in the middle of nowhere. Max was the only person that had her number so she decided to answer it and not worry her big sister.

Jasper and Edward cautiously moved away from the trees they were hiding behind, their aborted hunt forgotten when their meal was dispatched by the strange and beautiful Bella. Edward heard a vibrating noise and was shocked when Bella put her finger up as an indication to hold on and answered her phone.

Jasper and Edward exchanged looks. She was telling them to hold on when they had just seen her take out a bear with nothing more than a her hands?

"Maxie, if this is you checking up on me, I'm fine. This isn't the best time-" As she spoke into the phone her eyes darted between Jasper and Edward warily. Edward heard another voice cut Bella off but couldn't make out the words clearly. He did catch a few words, Ben, Priest and woods.

Jasper felt a shift in her emotions and relayed it to Edward.

_She looks as cool as a cucumber but her emotions are all over the place. When she saw us she was worried and after she answered the phone she was amused but it quickly changed to panic and anger and love. I don't understand!_ Jasper thought to Edward.

"I'm on my way. ETA 30 minutes, I upgraded our phones so I will be able to triangulate your position from my phone as long as you keep it on. Don't lose your phone, I need to track you! Don't do anything rash Maxie, we'll take care of him." Her tone was clipped and she uttered the last tone with a finality that made Edward shudder slightly. Bella slammed her phone shut and grimaced at them.

_Take care of who? Sounds like she's planning on killing someone the way she said it..._ Jasper's thoughts trailed off.

"Boys, explanations are going to have to wait. I gotta blaze." And with that she turned on her heel and blurred away. Jasper and Edward were both able to distinguish her movements, but had they been human they would have missed her tucking in the Glocks again in the waistband of her jeans.

The guys stared at each other in shock for a few moments before jumping into action.

_We'll follow her on foot?_ Jasper thought.

Edward nodded crisply and began his pursuit of Bella. By the time they reached the edge of the forest that lead to Bella's cottage they saw her roaring away on her motorcycle. They stayed in the trees as they ran, keeping tabs on her by listening to the roar of her engine. While Vampires were incredibly fast they weren't sure they would be able to keep up with her.

Luckily for them they were able to keep up until they heard the the engine cut out.

_What happened? Where did she go? _Jasper thought frantically.

Edward was confused until he smelled her strange and beautiful scent ahead of them.

"She left her bike, I think she's headed deeper in the woods. Let's watch out for her and see what she's up to." Edward replied following the scent that was Bella. He saw Jasper nod his assent and they ran towards what looked like a small clearing near a brook.

They stopped short of entering the clearing when they met a sight that shocked even their world weary eyes.

A blond man had a light mocha skinned girl by the neck, pinned against a tree. Bella ran up behind him and tapped his shoulder almost leisurely.

The blond man dropped the darker girl in surprise and whirled around to face Bella. Shock and wariness shone on his handsome features. Jasper had to restrain Edward from going to Bella and stepping in between her and the blond man.

_Wait. We have to know what she is, and what she can do. Maybe if we watch we can figure it out. Plus that other girl may be the person that called Bella._ Jasper explained to Edward.

"Wow. This is weird. You look exactly like him but you're so different. I never realized it before. So what's new Ben?" Bella said nonchalantly. "Oh, hey Maxie. Looked like you could use some help."

The girl, Max, just sent Bella a glare while holding her neck.

"Who are you? Why won't you both just let me do what we all know we were born to do?!" Ben cried, his eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

Bella stepped into his line of vision, setting herself up to block his escape.

"Ben, don't you remember me? Well, it has been awhile and apparently you all thought I was dead, so maybe the number 477 will ring a bell?" Bella continued her nonthreatening approach.

Ben's face lit up with recognition and happiness for a brief moment before darkening again.

"Bella?" He asked tentatively. Bella nodded, a wry smile on her lips.

"Oh baby girl. We should have never left without knowing if you were really dead or not." He said sadly. Edward felt his dead heart twist in an emotion he had never experienced before.

_What's with the jealousy Edward? _Jasper questioned.

So that's what it was. Jealousy over the fact that Bella was being referred to as Baby Girl by a man that was previously trying to choke Max. Strange.

"The past is dead and gone Ben. What your doing now is the present and we can't have you continuing on your path." Bella replied softly. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. I want to keep you and the others safe. You're risking exposure, they are on your trail. Do you want to go back?"

_Fight? Others? Exposure? Who's on their trail? Go back where?_Jaspers thoughts zoomed around Edwards mind.

Pain flashed across Ben's face and he replied shakily, "We should have never left. Nothing makes sense out here. You know why I'm on this path. You were there that day. We have never felt as alive as we did that day and you know it baby girl."

Bella watched as Max gained enough strength back to stand behind Ben readying herself for the inevitable fight.

"Ben, I just left that place and it got so much worse. I'm never going back, and I won't let you either. We are better than that day. We are better than what they expected of us. Don't you see? Please stop. I don't want to fight you." Bella pleaded.

"We all have too much blood on our hands baby girl. We are no better than what they wanted. I'm doing this for all of us, to protect us. The Blue Lady requires sacrifices. I don't want to hurt you but if you want to stop me I will." Ben answered, his face going blank.

Edward watched as Bella made strange hand signals to Max.

_I got him, step in only if its life or death. Why would Bella say that to Max? _Jasper thought. Edward wondered how he knew what the signals meant but decided to ask later.

Edward noticed Max's slight nod as Bella slipped into and attack crouch.

"Then let's do this." She said to Ben. Ben moved quickly to punch her in the face and Bella moved just as quickly to dodge. She sidestepped and blurred behind Ben's back and elbowed him in the back. Ben stumbled forward but quickly regained his balance. He sent a high kick to Bella's head which she ducked. They continued the fight in a blur of limbs, some blows connecting to their targets.

_If I thought they weren't human before, Im positive of it now. No human can move that fast. They are as fast as us! And that fighting technique, it's amazing!Bella is holding her own against a man that outweighs her by at least 75 pounds._ Jasper mused.

"Bella, incoming choppers from the North East!" Max shouted. The shout left Bella unfocused for a split second but that was all it took for Ben to land a precise kick to her ribs. A crack was heard and Bella winced.

"Fuck Ben! That hurt! I'm over this! We need to go now! They are coming for you!" Bella cried.

She seemed to penetrate Ben's brain enough that he faltered slightly thus enabling Bella to kick his Knee in, effectively breaking it.

"Sorry Ben, but you're not running away from us. Let's go!" She motioned to Max.

"Lets carry him to my bike. We'll go back to my place. They are moving in! Let's go!" Bella instructed.

The guys watched in awe as Bella grabbed Ben under his arms while Max grabbed him by his thighs. They leapt up and ran towards Bella's bike. They blurred the entire way.

"We should follow her just to make sure this guy doesn't hurt her." Edward whispered to Jasper. He needed to make sure that Bella would be o.k. They watched silently as Bella hopped on her bike, waiting for Ben to be helped on.

Edward growled lowly as Ben held her waist.

Bella's eyes flickered to where Edward and Jasper were watching the scene. They ducked quickly.

"Max, go back to Seattle. Lay low and if shit hits the fan, I'll call you. I got Ben from here. Come down in a few days if you can ditch work. Love you sis!" Bella said cheerily.

_Weird mood swings. She's excited now. _Jasper commented. Edward had to stifle down another jealous growl, he didn't want to be discovered spying.

Max nodded and hopped on her own motorcycle and speeding away. Bella followed suit. The sounds of the helicopter they had been trying to avoid faded as they ran, sticking near to the sounds of Bella's bike.

Soon they reached Bella's cottage again.

_Do we stay?_ Jasper questioned. Edward nodded. They saw Bella help Ben limp his way into her house and she shut the door behind them.

They slunk quietly towards the back window, allowing them to view Bella's room. They saw Bella set Ben on the bed, being careful of his leg.

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't want to break it, but I didn't want you to run from us. We need each other, your not alone now." Edward heard Bella say softly. He watched as she ran her hands through his hair and looked at Ben with tenderness.

_Quit with the jealousy Edward, I can't take it! _Jasper thought.

Edward tempered his jealousy down and looked away for a moment. When he looked back he almost gasped aloud. Bella had taken her shirt off and was standing in front of Ben in only her jeans and a bra.

"Sorry about your rib baby girl." Ben said morosely. Edward watched with barely contained anger as Ben began to feel around the bruised area on Bella's ribs. Bella winced and Edward accidentally let out a low growl. Both Bella and Ben snapped their heads in the direction of the sound.

_Damn it Edward. We've been made for sure! But wait, that growl was way below the range humans can hear. Just another strike against Bella is an ordinary Human theory._ Jasper thought to Edward

"Jasper? Edward? Get your asses in the house NOW!" Bella cried angrily.

The guys moved at vampire speed to her side after coming through the front door. Bella, still clad in only her bra and pants placed her hands on her hips and glared at them.

They could barely meet her eyes. Jasper felt her anger slice through him like a knife and he winced. He looked at her shamefaced, while Edward looked abashed.

"How much have you seen?" Bella demanded.

Ben was watching the scene with a small smile. He was amazed that his Bella could make two men that towered over her cower in fear. He could sense the bronze haired ones embarrassment at seeing Bella so undressed. He resisted the urge to chuckle. Nudity had never been an issue amongst his unit, they had all seen each other stark naked with no qualms; you couldn't be modest and be a soldier.

"Everything." Jasper took the liberty of replying. He felt her shock.

"You've been following me since I left you guys in the woods?" She asked. They nodded.

"What the hell?! Are you guys stalkers or do you have a death wish?!" Bella cried angrily. Jasper chuckled at the irony. Edward looked ashamed.

"What the hell is so funny? Jasper have you lost it?" Bella questioned.

"No, I just find what you said ironic. We can't die." Jasper replied easily. Edward glared at him.

Bella and Ben froze.

"What he means is, well, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You took off so suddenly and it seemed like you might need help so we followed you. We saw everything, the way you move and fight. We know something is different about you and we want to know what." Edward explained.

Ben scoffed from his seat on Bella's bed. She glanced at Ben and quirked an eyebrow. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes.

_What are they thinking Edward?_ Jasper asked mentally. Edward shrugged. _You can't read their minds?!_

Edward shook his head no.

Jasper was nervous now.

Bella and Ben looked away from each other and she turned to Edward.

"Quid pro Quo." She said simply.

"Excuse me?" Edward replied, confused.

"You want to know what we are? Well, we want to know what you are. Pretty simple. You tell us, we tell you. Quid. Pro. Quo." She stated as if he were slow. Edward scowled. Before he could reply he felt his own phone vibrate. He answered quickly, never breaking eye contact with Bella.

"Yes?" Edward said into the phone.

"Edward, we are on our way. Carlisle is bringing his doctor's bag to patch them up. Don't say anything until we get there. We should see you in five minutes." Alice chirped in his ear before he heard the click of the call being disconnected.

"My family is on their way. We will explain and then you will explain after my father fixes you two up." Edward relayed.

"I heard." Bella replied. Of course she did, everyone in the room heard the soft voice of Alice through the phone.

"Well this is just great. Baby girl, your just great at making friends with the wrong types aren't you?" Ben teased, as if the fight in the woods never happened. Bella began to suspect a chemical in-balance in his brain as a cause for his homicidal tendencies.

She gave him a scathing look. "Ben, you're one to talk! Hunting Father Destry. For what? To recreate that day? For the Blue Lady? We need to talk and after that, we are going to get you some help. You can be helped, and you are better than that and I don't want to hear another word in doubt of that or I will break your other leg!"

Ben looked down, his face darkening instantly. Jasper sent a wave of calm to him, and he saw Ben relax.

They all heard a knock at the door and Bella for them to enter. Soon the room was filled with the Cullen's.

Ben began to look overwhelmed, but Bella looked as calm as ever. She sat next to Ben and grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. Alice smiled knowingly at the pair and stepped up to hug Bella.

"This is going to be great! Oh, hello Ben. I'm sorry about what you have gone through lately. We will get you some help and soon, you will be as good as new!" She hugged Ben quickly as well. Ben looked shocked but seemed to take comfort in her words. We all knew that Alice must have seen something and her words held a ring of truth that could not be denied.

"How do you know?" Ben asked pleadingly. Alice smiled.

"I've seen your future. Everything will be great!" She exclaimed. Bella and Ben looked at her warily. Carlisle chose this moment to step in.

"Alice, I think we should explain ourselves properly before you burst in with that information." He reprimanded lightly. Alice looked sheepish before smiling again and sitting next to Bella on the bed.

"Then let's explain!" She said cheekily. Rosalie shot her a glare that no one missed.

"This is a bad idea! We shouldn't tell them anything. They can't be trusted." Rosalie voiced her negative opinion. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from continuing.

"Well if you don't tell us anything, we wont tell you anything and I think I've made Edward and Jasper so curious they might burst with it." Bella replied, non plussed by Rosalie's attitude.

"Silly Bella. They can't burst, we are all vampires! Indestructible!" Alice blurted. She covered her mouth quickly glancing at Carlisle with remorse. "Oops."

Bella squeezed Ben's hand tighter, a gesture that was lost on no one.

"Huh." was all Bella could manage.

"And you think I'm crazy," Ben muttered to Bella under his breath. The occupants of the room chuckled, easing some of the tension the confession had caused.

Ben's eyes widened. No one should have been able to hear that but Bella. Okay, maybe they were vampires.

"Allow me to elaborate," Carlisle began. "We are vampires. While we do need blood to survive, we choose to drink the blood of animals as opposed to humans. We try and live amongst humans to retain our humanity and to avoid becoming what so many of our kind can be, monsters. We have immense strength, speed and we are impervious to human weapons. There is only one way to kill us and it can only be done at the hands of another like us or something equally as strong like the werewolves down at La Push."

"Werewolves?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Well, I suppose the proper word would be shape-shifters. Its a genetically encoded in their DNA to phase into wolves when Vampires are in their midst. At least that is my theory on their abilities. They are our natural enemies and we stay away from them. We have a treaty with them, dictating that we will not enter in their territory and they will not expose or kill us. That would only be possible if we did not kill humans. They would come after us to protect the town if we did."

"Anything else?" Ben questioned calmly.

"Our senses are heightened and we can see and hear things better than any human. Some vampires also have extra abilities. Powers, one could say. Jasper, Edward and Alice are all gifted. The rest of us have strengths that are unique but not exactly powerful." Carlisle continued. Emmett scoffed.

"I'm powerful." Emmett interjected." I'm stronger than any vampire we have ever come across. Just because I don't do what the freaks do I get no credit."

Jasper, Edward and Alice glared at him.

"Right," Bella began warily. "What can you guys do?" She looked at the three 'freaks'.

Alice perked up and grinned, "I can see the future! It's kind of subjective, based mainly on decisions but there are somethings that are destined, therefore unchangeable."

Jasper spoke up next. "I can feel and manipulate the emotions of others."

"So what am I feeling now?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Hmm... while you look skeptical, you feel awed and remorseful. Now you feel shocked and confused. Now you feel angry and slightly amused." Jasper watched Ben process his words. Ben nodded slightly. He looked at Bella and gave her a meaningful look.

Edward felt the need to interrupt their eye communication and burst in, " I read minds."

Bella's eyes snapped to Edward's and her cheeks heated slightly.

"Well, I can read all minds, except yours." Edward corrected looking from her to Ben significantly.

"What's a transgenic?" Jasper asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. He shook his head and continued, "Bella was tapping on Ben's hand in Morse code. She said 'Must be because we're transgenic'"

All eyes turned to Ben and Bella. Bella shot a glare at Jasper.

"Nosy Vampire."

Jasper merely shrugged and laughed.

"We told you what we are, so 'fess up. Quid Pro Quo, remember?" Edward taunted.

Once again the pair exchanged a look that made Edward's jealousy spike. Jasper sent him a look.

"Go for it baby girl, you do the honors," Ben told Bella while watching Edwards reaction. He had a feeling Edward was jealous and his thoughts were confirmed by the look on Edward's face at Ben's comment. Interesting.

"Hmm... Where to start...." Bella looked thoughtful before continuing. " Ben and I are soldiers. We were genetically engineered to be a kind of super human. To achieve these results our genes were spliced with any number of things that include but are not limited too animal, reptile and extraordinary human DNA. This project is referred to as Project Manticore. Manticore is a covert operation that is funded by private investors and government funds that have been secretly diverted. Only a select few of the politicians in Washington know of Manticore's existence. Apparently on paper our facility appears as a Veteran's Hospital. The project has been going on since the early 90's. Scientists used trial and error to get the package you see in front of you. There are different types of transgenics. Ben and I are included in what Manticore called the X-series. We were designed to be perfect soldiers, our reflexes are cat like, we have speed, stamina, and are geniuses. Our hearing and eyesight are enhanced due to all the different animal DNA in us, though we are mainly feline besides human. We are designed to be physically good-looking in order to blend in easily and infiltrate target's lives if necessary. There are others that Manticore refers too as Trans-humans. They are more animal like than human and are designed for specific areas to be deployed in a combat situation. There is an Arctic division that look slightly like very albino humans and they were made for combat in the ice regions of the world. Desert division soldiers look like Lizard people and are designed to withstand extreme heat and little water. They don't get out much anymore, unfortunately for them. They get bored on base." Bella looked thoughtful. She was interrupted out of her musings by Carlisle.

"You're saying that you were created by scientists to do the bidding of our government?"

"Yep. We were born and raised by Manticore drill sergeants. We have trained to be soldiers since we could walk. We have seen more combat then a regular army General. Well, I have at least. Ben escaped with my old unit back in 2009. They thought I was dead so they cut and run. The place is a glorified prison." Bella said with a bitter edge to her voice. Ben looked guilty.

"Not that I blame them, the trainers kept taking our siblings away. We were being killed for things we couldn't control. Like the seizures." Bella was quick to reassure Ben she didn't blame him for her captivity.

"Seizures?" Carlisle questioned with his doctor's voice.

"Well, we are made by human scientists. They spliced our DNA and created embryo's and stuck them into surrogate mother's to carry us to term. But they made mistakes some times. 3 whole series, X1-X3 had to be killed because of those mistakes. X4 and X5 were created with a tendency for serotonin deficiencies causing us to have seizures when the levels are too low. They have since corrected the mistake with the X6-X8 series. The X5 series is considered the best of all the X-series. After the escape, they simplified the later series, meaning they made them less independent, less questioning of authority. They are mainly used to support the X5's in combat situations or rescue and retrieval missions. X5's are used for everything from assassinations to leading troops into battle." Bella explained.

The Cullen's looked at her and Ben in shock. Bella knew this would be their reaction. Esme broke the silence.

"You don't have a mother or father?"

"No, we have genetic contributers and surrogates. I have 3 genetic siblings however, meaning our genetic contributers were the same." Bella answered unemotionally.

"You've seen a lot of combat?" Jasper questioned excitedly.

Bella laughed a little as his expression. "Yes. I was Second in Command in my unit. My C.O and I led our unit in combat in Afghanistan, North Korea, Iran, Lebanon, Palestine and other random places. The wars we fought in were never advertised to the American public. We are America's dirty little secret."

Jasper looked at Bella in awe and respect. Alice hugged Bella close.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice murmured.

"Assassinations?" Emmett voiced.

Bella looked down at her interlaced hand. She trailed her eyes from Ben's hand to his eyes. She seemed to draw some comfort from his gaze and turned back to face the Cullen's. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Edward felt his insides twist at the sight of Bella in pain.

_She is in so much pain, she feels angry, sad, hurt and so remorseful. I don't know how she hasn't collapsed from it all._ Jasper grimaced at the onslaught of emotions from Bella.

"Yes. I have been ordered to kill as a 'preventative measure' according to Manticore. You have to understand something. You don't say no to Manticore. They have ways of torturing you that make you wish for death, yet they won't kill you if they can still use you. I've seen unit mates go to Psy-Ops and come back hollow shells, as if their souls were missing. I've been tortured physically, mentally and emotionally for months on end for simple infractions like talking back to a trainer. If I refused to kill at their will I don't know what they would have done to me. That doesn't excuse my actions and I wish I could take it back, but I had my unit mates and my C.O and they needed me to survive."

"Baby girl, you did what you had to do to live. I understand. You are not selfish if you survived for those depending on you." Ben said softly, stroking Bella's hair. Every Cullen nodded their heads in agreement with Ben's words.

"We've all done things we are not proud of. What matters is the choices we make when we realize our transgressions. You are choosing to try and be free away from Manticore, a chance to stop killing at the will of a corrupt government agency." Edward assured Bella.

Bella rewarded him with a small, genuine smile.

"Thank you all for understanding and not judging. I don't think of you differently either if it matters." Bella stated. Ben jumped in, "Me neither."

Smiles were given all around. The lighter mood was abruptly ended when Bella shifted wrong and winced. Carlisle noticed and swiftly went to her side.

"Can I assess the damage?" He queried.

"I can tell you the damage, thanks to my field med expertise. Two cracked ribs, I just need to brace them and they'll be as right as rain in about two days."

Carlisle looked shocked as he felt her ribs carefully, "You're correct. But this damage usually takes weeks to heal. Two days and you'll be as good as new?"

"Transgenics heal 10 times faster than an ordinary human. Our blood is filled with stem cells that repair damage quickly. We are also universal blood donors. We literally are as close to perfect as you can get without being you guys."

Carlisle began to tape her ribs up while smiling excitedly. "That's amazing!"

"I guess. I just feel like someone's science project." Bella muttered.

When Carlisle was done taping her up he went to Ben and began examining him.

"I can set this easily, if your abilities are what you say they are he needs about a week or less to heal fully." Carlisle began the painful process on Ben. Bella winced as Carlisle set Ben's leg and Ben squeezed her hand so hard her joints popped.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, throwing a glare at Ben. Ben was to busy grimacing in pain to care.

"I'm legit. It's my fault anyway, I broke his damn leg." Bella replied, still holding onto Ben.

"In self defense." Edward reminded her. Bella just shrugged.

"What was that all about anyway?" Jasper asked suddenly. Ben looked at Bella questioningly. She tapped a message into his hand that Jasper caught but did not say aloud : **It's your story Ben, tell it if you want. I trust them, strangely enough. **

Ben looked at the group and started his story.

"After we escaped in 2009 our C.O ordered us to split up and go to ground, or hide, for you civilians. I was 9 years old and I was eventually picked up and placed in the Foster care system. I was all alone and as scared as I had ever been before. At Manticore I knew what to expect and out here I was as lost as all hell. I kept running away from homes, I moved from place to place and kept under the radar. One day I was attacked by a group of guys, a gang initiation I think. I killed a guy in self defense. I felt so guilty because not only had I killed a human being but I felt comforted when I did it. It took me back to Manticore, the last place I felt safe. I didn't intend on continuing but I did. Not often and only criminals until today. Max and Bella stopped me before I could take the Priests life. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to stop but I can't!" Ben was crying silently. Bella wrapped herself around him and held him as the tears fell. She looked around at the Cullen's as if daring them to judge Ben.

"Big brother, I'm going to help you. Maybe Dr. Cullen can help too?" Bella's eyes pleaded with Carlisle. He nodded back to her, his compassion rising for the broken young man in Bella's arms.

_You hear that Edward? __**Big Brother**__! She sees him as a brother, now you can stop getting so blindingly jealous every five seconds! _Jasper directed his thoughts to Edward.

Edward relaxed significantly. He felt the weight on his chest lift and felt relieved at Bella's statement. Ben was a brother in her eyes. Yes!

**A/N- Questions? Comments? Hit the review button! Also for those who haven't watched Dark Angel Ben's character is played by Jensen Ackles if you want to google him for images.**


End file.
